plantszombiesfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Suburban Almanac/The Revenge of Zomboss
This is the Suburban Almanac for Plants vs. Zombies: The Revenge of Zomboss. Banana Bean Banana Bean Banana Beans shoot bananas at attacking zombies. damage: medium fire speech: fast Banana Bean comes from a long banana generation. One day, Dr. Zomboss turned him into a bean and Bean and Banana families argue about his species. Cost: 125 Recharge: medium Peashooter Peashooter Peashooters are your first line of defense. They shoot peas at attacking zombies. damage: fast fire speech: fast Peashooter once used to be a chef, but when they told him he was terrible at cooking, he became a zombie fighter. Cost: 100 Recharge: fast Sunflower Sunflower Sunflowers are essential for you to produce extra sun. Try planting as many as you can! Sun production: normal Sunflower is dare of Zomboss' plans. She says "Well, we have defeated Zomboss for the first time, so let's keep calm and we will defeat him again! Cost: 50 Recharge: very fast Wall-nut Wall-nut Act as a barrier against zombies, can be used to protect other plants! Toughness: high Wall-nut want to defend against this new treat. He will protect all the plants even it costs his life. Cost: 50 Recharge: slow Potato Mine Potato Mine The Potato Mine explodes on contact, but the take time to arm Range: First Zombie that steps on it. Damage: slow Potato Mine doesn't want to explain why so much time to arm. Actually, when we asked him to explain that, we didn't understand a word. Cost: 25 Recharge: Medium Chomper Chomper Chompers eat the enemy. Range: First Zombie that comes near it. Damage: medium Chomper likes to chomp. He just loves it. But one day, he accidentaly ate a Zombie and started his career. Cost: 175 Recharge: Medium Bloomerang Bloomerang Bloomerang shoot boomerang at zombies, that come back. Damage: fast fire speech: fast Bloomerang once used to shoot frisbees at zombies, but in an interview he stated himself: "The frisbee is too heavy. From now on, I;m going to throw boomerangs at zombies". Cost: 100 Recharge: Fast Bonk Choy Bonk Choy Bonk Choys bonk zombies in front of them Damage: Slow Range: Close Bonk Choy is quite known among the plants as the gold medal of Zombie Boxing. He is also training for the Olympiads. Cost: 125 Recharge: Normal Torchwood Torchwood Torchwoods turn peas that pass through it into fire peas. Damage: Fast Peashooter stated: "Torchwood is a jerk! He ruins my pea art!". But one day, he learned his mistake and apologized to him. Cost: 125 Recharge: Medium Beanstalk Beanstalk Beanstalks grow slowly until they reach the sky. Damage: Fast Fire Speech:Fast When once Tall-nut mocked him for being short, they had a height competition. Then he grew huge and won. Cost: 50 Recharge: medium Gatling Pea Gatling Pea Gatling Peas shoot four peas at a time. Damage: Medium Fire Speech: Fast He once fought in World War II. Then he sweared he would never fight again, but when the Zombies attacked his town, he stared to be a fighter again. Cost: 250 Recharge: medium Spikerock Spikerock Spikerocks pop multiple tires and hurt any zombies that step on them. Range: Can be destroyed at least 2 times and live. Disappears at 3rd time. Spikerock once was used for expirements. One day, a scientist gave him 3 lifes. The plant took him to their team because of that. Cost: 125 Recharge: fast Gold Magnet Gold Magnet Gold Magnets attract coins during day and night. Damage: Fast Cost: 100 Gold Magnet is called like that, because he is a coin magnet. But if he was a bill magnet, would his name be 'Green Magnet'? Recharge: fast Cattail Cattail Cattails shoot spikes in any line. Damage: Fast Fire Speech: Fast She is afraid of dogs and always competes with other cats. Also, she was a normal cat until she drank mutagen. Cost: 225 Recharge: medium Winter Melon Winter Melon Winter Melons do heavy damage and slow groups of zombies. Damage: Normal Fire Speech: Medium Winter Melon used to play in the show 'Winter's Coming", but when it was cancelled, he became a zombie fighter. Cost: 225 Recharge: fast Cob Cannon Cob Cannon Tap or click on the Cob Cannon to launch deadly cobs of corn. Damage: Normal Range: The player chooses where it shoots the cob of corn. When Crazy Dave met him he said: "Okay, I know about Popcorn, Kernel-pult and Popcorn-pult, but I've never heard before about Cob Cannon". Cost: 500 Recharge: fast Ice Bean Ice Bean Ice Beans shoot ice balls at zombies. Damage: Normal Fire Speech: Fast Snow Pea and Ice Bean are a good team. They never fight and always catch zombies toghether. Most people think they're brothers. Cost: 125 Recharge: slowCategory:Suburban Almanac Category:Revenge of Zomboss